The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus ‘Aarticus’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Aarticus’. ‘Aarticus’ is a new cultivar of Hibiscus grown for use as a landscape and container plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in spring of 2003 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Hibiscus syriacus ‘Ardens’ (not patented) that was growing in a container outdoors in a production block at a nursery in Grand Rapids, Mich.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Grand Rapids, Mich. in July of 2004 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.